George Pig
George Pig (affectionately referred to as "Georgie" by his mother), is Peppa Pig’s little brother and the tritagonist of Peppa Pig. He is rumored to be the deuteragonist, but is it not true and hid Suzy Sheep (the true dueteragonist). He is now 4 years old and loves to play with his big sister, Peppa, even when she’s being bossy. George’s favorite things are his Flite Mites set and Mr. Dinosaur. He carries them everywhere with him. George doesn't talk unless he is asked something and if everyone else is saying something. In Peppa goes to Six Flags he learns full sentences. He also says "Dine-saw1" and "Grrrrrrrrrrrrr!!" a lot. He is voiced by Oliver and Alice May. His friends are Sammy Sheep, Dinky Dog, Patty Pony, Richard Rabbit, Zuzu Zebra and Zaza Zebra. Bio The only thing that had George in the prenatal phase was eating and laughing. His grandparents, as shown in an episode, gave him a great toy that we see today in the series and is called "Mr. Dinosaur". George may have eccentric behavior, as being the youngest in the family. It is very elated with her older sister Peppa George is annoyed by his big sister. He seems to cry the most out of the toddlers in the series and the longest. He cries for about 5 seconds. Looks George wears a blue shirt, has pink skin and a small, curly, pink tail. On his fourth birthday, he wore a light sea blue shirt with a deep sand green dinosaur. Trivia *Whenever he cries it always sounds the same. *In Sonicthehedgehog223's fanon reloaded, He is a swag master. *His first word was "dinosaur". *He sometimes makes stuff into dinosaurs. *Out of the toddlers he cries the most. *He rarely speaks in sentences and just says simple words like "dinosaur", "no", "why?" etc. He only spoke in a sentence in Edmond Elephant's Birthday when he said "Juice, please!". ** George sometimes speaks in sentences in fanon episodes, like Rapecca. *He's a great ice skater. *Due to his age, he can mispronounce words like "presto", "spaghetti", etc. *In the episode The craziest, most cracktastic, fanmade episode ever!!!!, he turned into a pterodactyl but still had the same head. *George has control over water. He discovered this ability in "George's Powers". *George's Height is 2 feet, 5 inches. *in deathfreddy13 fanon, george was the victim of the bite of 16 *In early concept art, he was thinner and slightly smaller compared to his final appearance *In the Peppa Pig PG reboot, he shares his part of the bunk bed with Gina Pig. *He can speak in full sentences in the Peppa Pig PG reboot. *He is a nerd in Finlaydoespotatoes's fandom. *In Angry Birds Peppa, he, along with Edmond and Richard, are played as the three Blue Birds. *In CreationBeTheWorld23's 2016 fanon, he always speaks in Spanish and French. **He is also very spoiled. *He has A.D.D.N. * In the upcoming Peppa Pig adult series, George will have dyslexia, and will also be the shy and inconfident one of the family. * He has a crush on Dinky Dog in the adult series. * He is not a good thrower. * In Star Ham Ham's Fanon everytime he crys he glitches a lot. and when he glitches he gets damaged kinda like a VHS tape. * he is also 10 years old in star ham ham's fanon. * even though he is 10 years old he still has a toddler body in star ham ham's fanon Category:Characters Category:Toddlers Category:Pigs Category:Males Category:G Category:Crying